Slayer Project
by stupidmonkey
Summary: this is the story of a teenage boy who becomes a slayer


**The slayer project volume one **

**By Ian ward**

**(disclaimer this story is not for profit just for fun and to poke at the wonderful notion that I had always wanted to see happen so heres astory very dear to my heart about a young high school student named Ian and he finds out hes a vampire slayer anyways read and enjoy and please review )**

My eyes opened my attic bedroom was silent and warm the early light was casting shadows and my eyes adjusted then the memory of the summer rushed back to me it had been one I would never forget and one that would have an effect on me for my entire life it all started with the weird feeling I had then my friends invited me to a party at the most popular boy in my years house I was so excited and a little nervous I mean who wouldn't be nervous about going to a party at their crushes house well I couldn't show this crush I was into him I mean I was gay but like so many a gay I was hiding deep within the closet of shame and not truly understanding my own sexuality so there I was on the doorstep between my two friends and the door opens and its Andrew his light hair and blue eyes almost made me want to kiss him right there but in front of my peers no I wasn't bold enough for a move like that and like my friends had always said I was a little chicken in the body of a giraffe so we said hellos and he pointed to the drinks and away we went my friends and me separated as I talked to some of my other peers school was almost upon us the severity of it looming like an unfriendly winter though we shifted to our summer vacations the trips to malls and water slides and one person I think Jessica head had gone with her family to Scotland and I grew very envious over this fact I had always imagined one day that I would go to Scotland and she had done it this very summer everyone seemed to be in good spirits and I was too I had at least three drinks and by that time I was feeling tipsy the room started to spin so I trudged upstairs to get away from the pounded music and the voices to find a little quiet nook to recede from this fun I took the first door on the landing on the right and stepped into a bedroom and on the bed reading a book was Andrew he looked up and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back I mean those dimples they made me weak at the knees ( hi Ian Andrew said )( hi Andrew sorry I was just looking for some quiet I can go I said )(no that's ok do you want to hang with me for a bit he said) ( yeah that would be nice thanks Andrew ) so I shut the door behind me and sat on the other side of the bed and Andrew and me talked about lots of different things his baseball games and how they had come close to winning but didn't and his trip with his brother and parents to Mexico he showed me pictures and I told him about going to visit my brother and his family in Langley and how they had a pool I used at their apartment everyday (Ian can I ask you a question and you can tell me to fuck off or whatever I won't mind) Andrew said (yeah shoot what do you want to ask me) I said I knew what it was that he wanted to ask but I wanted to hear the words because then maybe then I could release a long hidden secret I had kept for so long (well I see how you look at me sometimes and the thing I want to know is are you gay) Andrew asked so there it was all up on the table many thoughts rushed through my mind at what to say should I just say yes and be done with all the unwanted mind games I played over in my mind but what if it ended badly for me and I was ridiculed at school for the rest of my high school years that wouldn't bode well for me I hadn't even started my first day of high school so I turned to Andrew his blue gaze on me his forehead was creased and I knew he was waiting for my answer so I opened my mouth to say and then my stomach started to bounce and my throat got warm and I knew that my drinks from previously were unjustly making their way back up my throat so I bolted up from the bed and into the bathroom that was attached to Andrews room and barfed up all the booze (Ian are you ok ) he asked (y aim fine remind me to never drink rum again) I said I pulled myself up and looked into the mirror and what I saw in myself was something different I looked nearly the same but it was the clarity in my eyes and I knew that I was different not just because of my sexuality but I felt strong and I liked it so I washed my face and went back into the room to see Andrew still sitting there (so to answer your question Andrew yes I'm gay) I said and in a thousand years I never expected what then happened after that Andrew got up off the bed and kissed me (I always knew I just wanted to hear it from you) Andrew said I smiled at this (you did) I questioned him in amazement (yes mister I have well do u want to cuddle with me no one's going to disturb us up here) he said so that's how I spent the second last day before the start of term wrapped in those strong arms and I fell asleep in the bed of my ultimate crush. So waking in up in my own bed seemed so much different now I had a boyfriend I really liked and liked me back and I was starting this new year with a bang I got dressed and headed into the kitchen my mom the breakfast magician creating the most mouth-watering cinnamon pancakes (eat up Ian you have high school on today ) my mom said (I will with these amazing pancakes) I said she smiled and topped them on a plate and pushed them in front of me I loaded them up with syrup and butter and started devouring them at what seemed way to fast (so is Andrew going to walk with you to school) mom asked (no I'm going to wait for ajar were going to get a coffee at the café near our school and he's going to meet in the front of the school ) I said (well I got to run I have an early morning yoga class and if I get there late I'm up against the wall and I want a good placement in front of the mirrors) mom said (ok mom see you later) I said (bye sweetie have a great day at school I want you to tell me all about it over dinner tonight) she said and then she was out the door getting into her chevelle and was done the street just as was leaving the front walk …..

Later at the café aja was telling me about this book she read about her latest obsession wicca I just rolled my eyes as she told me about this Shoppe that had just opened down from the school itself and it sold dried herbs, crystals, magic books, and whatever else fitted into aja new obsession she had already had wrangled me into accompying her there after school I will have to ask her how she gets me to do things I don't really want to someday. And just like I had said to my mom Andrew was waiting near the front steps and when he saw me his face lit up and my heart jumped beneath my skin and I almost wanted to run to him but I didn't I kept my cool and when I was in reach he planted a kiss on my lips and made me feel ever so sexy (I was thinking about you this morning ) Andrew said ( I was thinking of that first kiss ) I said Andrew blushed at this but he was smirking as well (well this is enough gay for me right now I will see you sexy bitches later) aja said and she rushed up the stairs two at a time then she was gone and I turned to Andrew (can I have a sip) he asked I handed him the paper coffee cup and he took a sip (mmm I always like your coffees better than the ones I get) he said I smiled at the two coffees I had bought the morning after waking up in Andrews bed we had gone to the nearest Starbucks and ordered to regular venti coffees and I had added lots of sugar and milk and stirred it really good and then Andrew popped his coffee in my hands and said he wanted me to do the same (well if you had responded to my text earlier you could have come with me and aja) I said (I couldn't my dad was yelling at me again this time about baseball and how we spent too much time together yesterday) he said , Andrews dad was very unhappy about his son being gay and being that it was his only child and a boy at that and he was gay it was very damaging to his heart and soul and his dad had made it very clear that I wasn't welcome to come over to their house and he thought that I had brainwashed his son but I wonder what he would say if I was to tell him it was Andrew who made the first move I had just responded (I wish you didn't have to deal with that I'm sorry baby) I said and he gave my hand a squeeze (it's alright as long as your around I'm alright) he said then his hand broke away as the bell rang (meet you across the street for lunch ) he said (oh yes I want pizza and a diet coke) I said with a laugh and then I ran up the steps and to my first high school day. I met Anna outside the first actual class of the day which was science (oh great finally I get to see you so how was the other day I didn't even get a text after you said you had that date) Anna said (oh it went well I was really nervous and I must have looked like I was but then he just grabbed my hand and told me he was nervous as well) I said and she made a cute face and giggled and I laughed and took my seat next to hers we kept talking until the teacher a nearly bald man stood in front of us and raised his hands to quit the class (good morning class this is science nine and I am Mr. Williams and this semester we will learning about what are the basics of science and possibly some of you will try to do one of the extra credit assignment's every different subject we do this semester) Mr. William said( so I will pass you text books and I will mark down which ones each of you have and next class we will first start are lab experiment ) . after the first class I walked with Anna and tried to relate the last day and a night and she nodded and said approvingly about my new romance and I felt great going to my next class but that's where it all ended because Andrews best friend a guy who didn't see my new romance with Andrew as a good thing he took it as a blow to himself (hey Ian) Derek said and his face was clouded in anger and he motioned to his friend and whispered into his ear I took a seat as far from him as I could and tried to supress the anger that was rushing out of me all that next hour I had pieces of eraser thrown at me and was given notes that detailed that he was going to beat me up and that he was taking the stance of Andrews dad that I had somehow brainwashed him into dating me. So as I rushed out of my second class all the happiness that I felt earlier was supressed by the unbelievable anger I felt now I didn't understand why people could be that way without getting all the facts as I walked across to yakis my favourite pizza place Andrew was waiting with two pieces of pepperoni and a can of diet and he the same except he had a regular coke (thanks I need this), he moved to kiss me and I pulled away (what's wrong Ian ) he asked (it's nothing I just didn't have a good last class ) I said he knew that wasn't it I loved school and classes always brought me some kind of joy but he didn't press it we sat on the grass in front of the library (so English is going to be my subject this year the teacher is really slack which I love) Andrew said (that's good I'm going to do well in science Anna and me are in the class and I've got a good feeling I'm going to pass this semester with straight as ) I said Andrew smiled at me and we ate and talked about gym we had together at the last class of day (I just think you're going to look sexy in shorts) he said and I joked with him that I wouldn't look that great and we laughed them a shadow blocked us and I looked up to see Derek and two other guys Owen and Louie (oh look it's the fags) Derek said and I was just getting up off the ground when owe pushed me back down (hey guys leave Ian alone and really Derek you're an asshole ) Andrew said and Derek just took one look at Andrew and punched him in the stomach and then the feeling I had when I puked came up again only this time I didn't puke I felt strong and I wouldn't take this bullshit anymore from homophobes so I flipped off the the ground on the balls of my feet Owen grabbed my shirt but I dropped my shoulder into his chest and turned to see the fist of Louie coming at me I pivoted on my feet and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and holding it there and without any remorse I heard the bones snapping and I felt some odd feeling of satisfaction when I felt Louie go limp in my grasp I let go and surveyed what was happening around me Derek still was fighting with Andrew who was holding his own but I saw Derek reach for a knife in his hoodie and something inside me call it instinct took over and I rushed between them and the knife was in his hands now my leg shot up like bullet and it was aimed at Derek's mid-section and I saw him fall backwards and hit the ground hard (now Derek you might want to think twice before you try to stab someone) I said then I felt a tug on my shirt I looked up to Andrews eyes (come on we gotta get outta here) Andrew said I looked up and saw that unbeknownst to me a little group had formed around are makeshift fight if you wanna call it that and now the security guards at the school were making their selfs known and that meant which I know Andrew was relating to me time to bail before we receive the wrath of the school and on the first day of school ya I don't think so we ran down the main street and didn't stop until we reached a store where we stowed away as the guards ran pass us not noticing are slight getaway into the store we were now in i turned to see what store we had stumbled into and when I did I knew it was the store aja had been talking about for the last two days the wicca Shoppe and i8 almost wished I was back at school getting a months' worth of detention then spending anytime in this place (so this is the store aja wanted to go to well she's going to be pissed when she finds out I was here first) I said Andrew smirked at me and we started to check out the store to bide time so we could leave and not be caught by the security guards I was looking at a volume on the square table halfway through the store that had a symbol I had seen before a sort of eye with two lines through it and the center was red and black I wonder why I had I seen this symbol before or how seeing as wiccan shippers just weren't my thing but curiosity won over not caring so I grasped the book in my hands and just as I was about to open it a man with brown hair be speckled with grey loomed before me and grabbed the book ( sorry this is a private collection the ones on the shelves are for sale) he said (oh sorry I just thought I had seen that symbol before it just seemed familiar that is ) I said (and your name is) the man asked (my name is Ian ) I said and just then Andrew came back to tell me that the coast was clear so I said goodbye and as I was leaving I saw him staring at me and I couldn't understand why that night over dinner I told my mom about how wonderful my day was and I had a good lunch and my classes seemed great omitting the fight and the flight of fancy to the wiccan Shoppe some things were not shared in the kid parent dynamic and really I don't think I would be allowed out to see Andrew if I did so I didn't tell her

…..

That night my dreams seemed very eerie there was a dock and at the end of it I could hear my name being called over and over again almost silent at first then louder and louder as I approached until my name being called was screams of pain and dread I ran and ran to the end of the dock but it just was too far and then the screaming stopped and the man from the wiccan store was there looking weird and outta place and then a sword shot through his body killing him instantly and a vampire with pink hair in a fro hawk style laughed and started to lick the dark glistening blood from the sword and she dropped the man to the ground and then turned to me (you will die) then I woke I was sweating and I went over to the bathroom and turned on the water cooling my face I looked up into the medicine cabinet and took out two Advil the dreams weren't real and that man had just made me uneasy that was why he was in my dreams and vampires they weren't real just horror stories told to people to make them eat veggies or be good nothing but stories with that thought I got back into bed and had no dreams…..

The next day I felt better and rested and hopefully this school day would be far better than yesterday as I was getting ready I heard my monn call from downstairs (yes mom what is it) I asked (it's about yesterday your principal just called he wants me and you in his office about some fight that occurred yesterday at lunch) mom said I just looked at the floor (so it's true Ian what happened what made it ok to fight ) she asked and I was just silent what could I say there was nothing to say ( I didn't mean to fight but when they hit Andrew I couldn't take it so I fought back ) I said moms mouth was a thin line and her hands rested over the back of the hair she was holding on to (well Louie sleeves has a fractured arm you really hurt that kid and the school was going to expel you and your boyfriend but they thought seeing as though you have no history of violence that you are being suspended from school for two weeks) mom said I groaned I needed school it filled me with joy and now I had to suffice without it what would I do and just like my mom she came up with the answer as though reading my very mind (you will be grounded from this day on until your back in school Ian Fraser ward do I make myself clear) mom said (yes mom ) I said (and you will be helping a friend of mine a Mr. Giles he owns the new occult shop downtown he needs someone to help him in the store so I volunteered you that is how you will spend your grounding and suspension) mom said then she told she was going to the store and that Mr. Giles would be expecting me in half an hour I texted Andrew but got no reply so I went got my bike out from the shed and peddled down the drive way and into town…

_Once inside the store I found Mr. Giles right away talking to a woman in her early forty's (well hope this works for you have a great day blessed be) Mr. Giles sais I waited for the woman to leave then he turned his attention to me (ah Mr. ward good to see you I have some boxes in the back that need unpacking if you would be so kind) he said I nodded and followed him into the backroom but there were mo. boxes when we got back there just a bunch of swords and axes on the wall and a punching bag and the book I had handled earlier was out in the open and it felt like I wouldn't be interrupted if I decided to read it (when you came in here yesterday with your boyfriend I just thought it was just some kids playing hooky but when you said you had seen this symbol before I knew it was fate and not just the world) Mr. Giles said (what do you mean fate it was just some symbol I could have seen it anywhere) I said and at this Mr. Giles shook his head (no you couldn't this symbol is the symbol of a dark god named glory and the fact that you know to have seen it somewhere is the fact that you sunconcosily know something about the happenings of this world ) Mr. Giles said (ok let's say I believe you that somehow I know of this glory or whatever what does that mean) I said and then Mr. Giles looked at me and said five words (you are a vampire slayer)_


End file.
